Two Sides
by animecookiestuff334
Summary: Full summary inside  OCC! Its all about Hinata.
1. Chapter 1 Why Father?

Two sides: Hinachan and Hinata-chan, which is real?

**Summary:**  
>Hinata was always quiet and nice. Sakura had some "issues" to work out with certin people. Ino needed help. Tenten was tired of being called a boy. Ah, how high school hats us all. Funny isn't it? OOC? Yes. A lot.<p>

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks for reading this. I based this story on Hinata, and it's Hinata's POV. It took me a while to write this! One of the main reasons was my beta-reader, who wouldn't stop procrastinating! So, I'm very sorry if it's badly written. To those who read this before I changed the summary, I changed the story line because I couldn't write JUST about Hinata so I decided to write about the girls in Naruto… Sorry! And sorry for the lame summary… and I'll make it better if you don't like the way I'm writing this now… I'M SO VERY SORRY. IT WAS EITHER A ROTTEN STORY WTH A DEAD PLOT, OR A NEW STORY LINE WITH A PLOT THAT WAS ALIVE AND BETTER. **R&R** Please!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Hinata's POV**

"Ugh, today's Tuesday. Wonderful." I managed to say. That was the first thing I mumbled early in the morning at three a.m. That started my entire day. Today was the day of my birthday, but it's also the day my Father is going to leave me behind, again. He said something about going to some meeting for three months. But what would it matter? It's not like he's ever going to suddenly care about me. He never has, and I don't care or have ever cared about that horrible man I call my 'father'.

"Come on, Hinata. You can do it. You've pulled it off for the past 13 years, so you can do it now. It's just another day. You just got to make through the day and you'll be fine." I said. My words echoed through both my room and mind over and over.

It was irritating, hearing false things about myself, even if it did come out of my mouth.

'_Can I really do this?' _I doubted.

In my mind, I always doubted it. Just saying this won't be enough, though. So I just hope I can at least stay in character for the rest of the day.

As I finished dressing myself, there was a knock at the door. I tried ignoring it, but it just got louder, and louder, and even more annoying, if it was even possible.

After 3 minutes of simultaneous knocking, whoever it was at the door started adding little peeps of 'Hinata-sama?' in it. So, I finally decided to get up and open up the stupid freaking door.

"Hinata-sama? I don't mean to bother you but I have news from your father." Hino stuttered, and then he smiled nervously.

Of course, who else would it be? Now realizing it was Hino, I took back all my words subconsciously. Hino was our youngest cousin. His parents died three years ago in a bizarre house fire. After that, his remaining relatives decided send him to our house to work as a servant. But, either way, I still see him as my 10-year-old cousin, and nothing in the universe could change that. It's a fact that will never go away or change.

"Your father wanted me to inform you that he wants you to hurry to the dining room. He expects you there at no later than seven thirty. Also, he has something 'important' to tell you. I believe he said it was about a meeting or something." Hino explained.

"Hai, thank-you for informing me, Hino-chan. I appreciate it." I responded.

He then bowed, and left the room. All that could be heard was the pattering of his feet going down the hall.

After a while, I just stood there staring at the floor and thinking. Why was I putting up with this? Why do I just accept the thing I hate so much? Why do I keep quiet and accept what my father is putting me through? It irritated me. I hate this feeling so much! Soon, after several minutes of thinking of the subject, I was on the verge of crying. My weary eyes were soon filled with tears and my nose turned a light shade of red. But before I _actually_ started crying, I forced myself to stop. After a while of trying to calm myself down and making sure my face wasn't red anymore, I pulled down my sleeve and dried my wet, teary eyes.

I took a step forward and closed my bedroom door behind me. As I was walking towards the dining room, I thought, '_Why? Why am I like this? Is this how my life will be for as long as I live? I hate this so much.' _

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a low, deep, stern voice that said, "Good Moring, daughter. Take a seat, there's something important I need to discuss you."

"Hai, Otou-san," I said obediently, "I was informed that you wanted to discuss the matter of the meeting you told me you were going to."

Around my father, I always had to use a big vocabulary. I was just raised like that. I used all these 'big words' around my family the most though.

"Yes. I was recently informed that the meeting will extend to a longer period of time than I anticipated it to. Also, I have been asked to help patrol a small village a few miles away from here." He explained in a strict tone.

"Do you know when you will be able to return?" I asked in a fake worried voice.

"No, I do not. But I need you to behave while I am gone." My father said.

"Hai, I will. I have Neji-san and Hino-chan to look after me, so I will be fine. You have nothing to worry about." I insisted.

"OK. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. I have to leave now, good-bye, daughter." My father extended his arm after saying this.

So, I did the same. I raised my hand and said my good-byes. My father grabbed his bags and left. He didn't even look back when he left. I starred at the door, thinking.

'_Why? Why didn't you want to hug me? Why didn't you say that you love me, and that you'll try to come back as soon as possible? Why don't you… why don't you love me?' _I thought.

But, my thoughts lingered inside my head. Tears started to form in my eyes again. No one was home at the moment. Neji-san was out training, and Hino-chan was at the store. Even though I knew no one would see me, I refused to cry. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. Before I realized it, I screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU CARE!"

As fast as I could, I ran from the dining room to my room. I tightly shut and locked the door and sat in the far-corner of my closet. I just sat there and cried.

'_Someone please save me from this,' _I said between cries, "_Just make it be like it used to. Make it happy again…"_

**A/N: That was sad right o.o? I just felt like making a sad story. IF it was even sad…I promise it'll get better (for Hinata)! Remember, it's a multi-shot, not a one-shot! R&R!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Two Sides: Hinachan and Hinata; Which is real?

**A/N: **Hrm…. Hello :D I'm sorry that this is being up dated late.. my beta reader needed a break…. Till summer…. DON'T KILL ME, I'M SORRY! Blame U.F.F…. ANYWAYS, In return I'll make this chapter LONGER. Not 20 more words longer, I mean LOOONNNGGGEEERRRR… so till then, just wait… SORRY! ALSO, I'm chaning the story line because, honestly, do you want a story line that was dying on all of us, OR do you want a story line that will be BETTER AND ALIVE? Yeah, the second one. But It will be the same, I'm not changing chapter one or anytrhing. OK? ONCE AGAIN: DON"T KILL ME.

LOVE YA READERS, bye~


	3. Chapter 2

Two sides

**A/N:** Hello~ If you read the author's note, you'd know that this chapter was supposed to be updated late. But, in return for updating this late, I promised to make this chapter longer. So, ENJOY~! **R&R  
>P.S: Some language in the chapter…Yes, I'm a bad person. :D Oh yeah and there's some NaruHina . I had no intention of having any couples in this story (I might change my mind though). Btw, my writing depends on how I'm feeling that day… Like: Happy mood= Happy chapter, Sad mood= sad chapter, Mad mood= Flares and bad words… YUP (Caution, this is only sometimes)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.(If I did, why would I write a fan fiction?)**

Chapter Two: Do You Love Me?

_**Hinata's POV**_

I woke up at six o'clock after crying myself to sleep. Why did I cry? It's not like this is the first time he's done this to me, so what did it matter? I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom to wash my face.

"Cold," I muttered.

After I washed my face, I grabbed a towel and dried myself. When I looked up, I saw my refection. I stared at myself for a while.

"Pft, Hyuga heiress my butt," I spat. "What the hell does it matter anyways?"

My eyes were still red and puffy from crying so much. My nose was pinkish and my mouth looked slightly puffy.

I looked away, put the towel back on the hanger, and went back to my room. Closing the door behind me, I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. When I started to relax, Hino knocked on the door.

"Hinata-sama, it's lunch will be served in about 5 to 6 minutes.." He politely said.

"OK," I replied. Then I realized something: Where was Hanabi? Father didn't even say a single thing about her when we talked. Where was she?

"H-hey, Hino, are you still there? I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Hinata-sama, I'm still here. What do you need to ask me about?"

"Where's Hanabi? I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh, your father didn't tell you? Hanabi went with him. Didn't you see her leave before your father did?"

I felt betrayed.

'_Of course, he brings Hanabi. She's his favorite. It's always about her. But still, why would he take a seven year-old girl to a meeting with a bunch of old business men?' _I thought.

As I was thinking, I walked over to my closet and grabbed my white hoodie-jacket. While zipping it up, I realized Hino was still standing outside my door.

"Oh, um, Hino you can go now. I think I remember seeing her leave, so forget I asked. Sorry."

He replied with a 'Yes, Hinata-sama' and left. I put on my dark blue sandals and carefully opened the window above my desk.

'_I guess they're going to have to eat lunch without me,"_ With that in thought, I stepped on top of my desk and tried to climb out of the window. The height from my room to the balcony below was about ten to fifteen feet, and_ my_ room was only on the second floor. Luckily, there was a sakura tree growing near my window so I used it to help me escape. I leaped out my window and safely laded on one of the near-by tree branches. I slowly climbed down the tree trunk. When I was about five feet to the bottom, my right foot slipped and I landed flat on my face.

I rolled over onto my back and covered my face. "OK, that hurt…" I muttered.

I stood up after I made sure I was OK and also if anyone was around to see what just happened. When I was done looking around, I tip-toed off my balcony and ran across my front yard, onto the drive way, and to the huge, black gate.

I carefully, but quickly climbed over the gate and as soon as I got over it, I jumped down to the ground and ran as fast as I could. I didn't care where I was going, but as long as it's far away from my house it was OK with me about where I ended up.

'_Well, well, who knew running away was so easy?' _

I ran about 5 blocks before I got tired and started walking. I was panting and walking when I reached the park. Little kids in jackets, coats, and tiny cute hats were running around in the cold air.

They were partially everywhere, on the swings, the slides, monkey bars, and the see-saw. Everywhere, except for a swing set near a forest that the kids called 'haunted'. Even though it looked creepy and was completely abandoned, I had the urge to go to it.

I sat down on the middle swing and started to slowly move back and forth. I sat there with nothing to do. Just swinging and being alone. Time was passing by fast and before I knew it, the number of kids started to slowly decline until I was the only one at the park.

"Hm, looks like they all went home. I must've been here for two hours..." I said to myself.

I sat there in total silence, all alone. It was getting darker and colder, but I still didn't move. I sat there, moving back and forth slightly with my hands in my lap, starring at a single spot on the ground.

"I'm all alone." I said with a weak laugh.

"Eh? Hinata, is that you?"

I looked up. Who in the world was it? It was already late, so who would be crazy enough to go to the park at this hour? I couldn't just ignore the person so I looked up.

"Ha! It is you! What are you doing out here? It's getting really dark. Aren't you cold?" The loud-energetic person said.

"I'm fine, t-hanks, N-Naruto-kun." I said, "B-but what are you d-doing out here late at n-night?"

"Ah, I was just buying some more instant-ramen at the store But, uh, then I passed Ichiraku's and decided to have dinner there." He said sheepishly.

I pretended to giggle and held my hand up to my mouth. "T-that's so like you N-Naruto-kun." I said.

"But, why are you out here? Neji and your dad must be worried about you."

'_Yeah right,'_ I thought. "U-um I already told them I was coming h-home late. S-so, it's fine."

"Oh. I'll walk you home if you want. Your house isn't that far from my apartment so it's OK."

"A-arigato, N-Naruto, but that's too m-much t-trouble a-and…"

"I said its fine, now com' on, it's getting cold."

I got off the swing and followed Naruto. Why was he doing this for me? I know he's nice and all, but how does he not know how I feel about him? Yes, I act opposite of what I feel, but the fact that I love him still remains.

We walked in silence. It was awkward, I admit it. He walked with his hands in his pockets and stared down at the ground. I was just staring at him and doing some weird tapping thing with my two index fingers. It's always been some strange habit I have.

This silence is KILING me. I'm desperate to start a conversation, but what should I talk about? What if I say something weird or stupid?

"Damn emotions…" I muttered to myself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Hinata?" He wondered.

"_Did I just say that out loud?' _I thought.

I panicked and quickly said, "N-nothing, N-Naruto- kun! A-ah m-maybe you're j-just U-uh… h-hearing things!"

'_Phew, that was close. Good thing Naruto is pretty dense at times…' _I smiled nervously. '_Did he buy it?'_

"Hmm, maybe I am hearing things…" He said plainly.

"N-ne, Naruto kun, thanks for walking me home." I shyly said, trying to avoid the previous conversation.

"No problem, Hinata." He happily said while giving me a thumbs-up.

I smiled.

"You know, I actually thought you didn't accept my offer at first because you didn't like me… " he sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head.

"I-it's not that I-I h-hate y-you, I-I just d-didn't want t-to put you though a-all that trouble." I managed to spit out. Damn, I swear it sounds like I'm having a seizure…

"It's okay, I live near you anyways. Besides, I get pretty lonely walking home alone… walking with someone else is a whole lot better! So, it's no trouble at all!" he grinned.

"A-anou, we're almost t-there…"

"OK."

We walked in silence again. This was stressing me out. Why can't I say anything? Why is it so hard to talk to him? Why does this have to be so complicated? Love stinks.

Ten minutes passed without anyone saying anything. Oh, what I would give for this to be over faster.

"H-hey, Hinata, I need to tell you something." Naruto said. "Will you listen?"

I looked up and nodded at him slightly. Minutes went by without either of us talking. There was only the sound of feet tapping against the ground. What was he waiting for? He definitely wasn't waiting for me to do anything else because he was looking at the ground and kicking a pebble with each of his feet. He looked like he upset with something

I waited a while to see if he was going to say anything. Nothing happened. He just kept kicking the pebble while I was walking along side him like an idiot.

"Um, Hinata I really need to ask you something… Will you listen to me?" He finally said.

I was scared about what he was going to say. Did I mention I was nervous? Or the weird fact that I think my hands are some-what sweaty. You're probably thinking that's really gross, right?

'_Ah, yes Hinata; there's nothing more attractive than a little 15 year-old girl who's practically __reeking__ of desperation that the boy in front of you is going to whip out a ring, get on one knee and say 'I love you, will you marry me?' and everything's going to be just DANDY.' _I rolled my eyes at myself. Yup, my conscious is broken, the problem: LACK OF SUPPORT.

Unsure, I said "Y-yeah, Naruto. What do you want to ask me about?"

"Well, this kind of corny, but we've known each other since the 7th grade, a-and y' know we always hang out with Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, and everyone else. But, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the movies next week, l-like… together… as a d-date?"

I was shocked. So shocked, I couldn't even blink or… do anything. I was just standing there, mouth open, looking like someone just died in fornt of me. So I came up with three theories, One: I'm either drunk and having a _very_ nice dream, two: I'm having a hallucination, or three: this is all a joke.

I'm such a pessimist, right?

"U-uh," Man I wish I could see my face. I must look like a tomato… but tomatoes are attractive… right? I'm hoping that was a yes.

"U-h, I-I would really like t-that, Naruto." I choked.

"R-really? That's great!" He said. His was smiling and/or grinning like crazy. But it was cute though, I guess.

My face turned pink a little and said, "Well, uh, thanks for waking me home. It was nice of you. I really appreciated it."

"No problem, Hinata. And I'll see you in school tomorrow, right?"

"Y-yeah, see you in school."

I watched him walk way. As he got further and further away from me, I felt like it was all just a dream, especially since it was really cliché.

I decided to go inside, take a shower, and sleep on it.

"Oh, crap…. Neji and Hino are probably really mad at me for not coming to dinner OR telling them where I went… and I can't just sneak back in because they already know I was gone." I said.

So, knowing that it'd be better if I just walked through the front door instead of _sneaking_ my way inside and getting into even more trouble than I already am in, I walked straight up to the gate.

It wasn't locked so I pushed it open and ran to the front door. Surprisingly, though, Neji opened the door the moment I was about to knock.

"Where the_ hell_ have you been, Hinata?" He yelled.

"I-I… I was… u-um.." I mumbled.

What was I supposed to say? He's really mad at me and I already know he hates Naruto so why make it worse by saying I was out with him? Let alone that I agreed to go on a date with him.

"Forget it. We'll talk about his later. Go take a shower and come down here when you're done. And don't try to lock yourself in your room either. You're in _big_ trouble, Hinata."

"H-hai, Neji…" I stuttered. With that, I ran upstairs to my room, slammed the door shut, and fell face down on my bed.

"He's ignored and resented me for years and _now_ he decides to care?" I mumbled into my pillow.

I got up and walked to my closet. I picked out my pajamas and headed straight for the shower.

When I got out, I slowly started for the stairs. I was nervous. What was Neji going to say to me? What would Hio say? Would Neji tell my Father? It was nerve-wracking.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and, lone and behold, Neji was standing there, arms crossed, and looking as plain as ever.

"Hinata, we were worried about you. You should not have gone out on your own. You could have at least told us where you were going instead of sneaking out." He bluntly stated.

"I-I know Neji. I'm sorry… I was just upset and I wanted to get out of the house and I-I…" I was at a loss of words. What was I supposed to say? I didn't really have a reason to leave like that. Saying "I just felt like it" wasn't going to cut it.

"That's not a good enough reason Hinata. You should've told us."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Then there was a long awkward silence. Neither one of us said anything.

Finally I said, "A-are you going to tell Father?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "No. I won't."

A rush of relief and joy stirred inside of me. I couldn't say anything but "Thank you" to him. He dismissed me and I ran back upstairs to my room without another thought.

'_Maybe Neji isn't that bad…' _I thought.

**A/N: **Hey there~ ^^" Ummm…. Sorry this was late… again… I got writer's block, half the story got deleted, and this turned out a lot shorter than I thought it would be and really cliché. So… Sorry for wasting your time~


	4. ONCE AGAIN, AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

ONCE AGAIN, AN AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Hello there, readers. I'm discontinuing Two Sides. Sorry? Writing isn't very interning for me anymore. Plus I suck… I would like to thank my beta-reader, UchihaFanForever (U.F.F.), for editing all my storied~ Seriously, you should respect this lady. She had to put up with ALL my mistakes. Anyways, I promise if I get "inspired" again, I'll write the ending for this story(which you really shouldn't hope for 'cause we all know that's NEVER gonna happen).

Rainbows and Unicorns,  
>Animecookie-Blah Blah<p>

ENJOY YOUR LIVES.


End file.
